Serenade of Heart Beat
by Shizuka Daihyooga
Summary: //SasuSaku// Red Funeral. Tahukah engkau adakalanya sebuah kebenaran tersembunyi dalam konspirasi? Kenapa Tuhan selalu membuat rencana yang membuat kita berada dalam arus penyesalan? A fict for Black and White Infantrum Challenge. Mind to review? EDITED
1. Tears of Blood

Hallo! Saya balik lagi di Fandom Naruto setelah lama tidak ada kabarnya.

Jangan tanya soal **Bloody Wall**, fict itu akan saya buat setelah UN dan UM berakhir. Membuat itu benar-benar menguras imaginasi. Hehehe...

Kali ini sebuah fict, menjawab **Black and White Infantrum Challenge**. Mega! Saya benar-benar tidak bisa menahan godaan untuk tidak membuat fict selama persiapan UN. Meskipun itu berarti, saya harus membuatnya disela-sela kesibukan.

Ga usah banyak kata pembuka, langsung aja ya!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Paman, dimana Ayah dan Ibu?" Itu yang pertama kali kudengar saat anak laki-laki kecil berusia dua tahun itu mulai lancar berbicara.

Deg! Sontak jantungku berdegub kencang. Sangat. Aku dapat merasakan ada jarum tipis panjang menusuk hatiku. Aku tahu anak ini tidak bermaksud menyinggung perasaanku, tapi jujur saja aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Paman..."panggilnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

Kupaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. "Suatu hari nanti kau pasti akan bertemu dengan mereka..."

"Kapan?"

Ulu hatiku kembali ngilu. "Saat kau jadi pintar dan menjadi anak baik. Sekarang tidurlah." ucapku seraya menyelimutinya.

Kami-sama, sampai kapan aku harus terus berbohong padanya? Dan mengapa takdir begitu kejam pada anak sepolos dia?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Serenade of Heart Beat**

"**Tears of Blood"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto, lagu Tears of Sorrow punya Anggun**

**Genre: ****Romance**

**Set: Black**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasusaku**

**Warning: AU**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Gedung-gedung saling berlomba mencapai langit. Demi kepercayaan bahwa semakin dekat dengan langit, maka semakin dekatlah mereka dengan Tuhan. Demi derajat diri karena barang siapa yang dapat menaklukan langit, maka dialah yang terhebat. Demi prestise akan kenikmatan tak terkira tinggal di dalamnya. Akan tetapi, hal tersebut tidak mendekatkan mereka akan apa yang mereka cari, melainkan menjadikan kota ini seperti lautan beton. Pohon-pohon tidak lagi hijau, telah beralih menjadi bangunan-bangunan.

Ya, inilah Tokyo, pusat negara Jepang.

**..**

Segumpalan awan mendung melingkupi pusat Shibuya. Sementara angin bertiup kencang. Nampaknya, hujan deras akan segera turun malam ini.

Orang-orang yang masih berada di luar bangunan bergegas ke mobil masing-masing untuk pulang. Sementara, mereka yang tidak sempat, segera berlindung di bangunan terdekat. Dan benar saja, tanpa peringatan rintik air gerimis, hujan deras langsung mengguyur.

Seorang gadis berambut merah panjang memakai kacamata, berjalan sedikit tergesa. Berkali-kali payung putihnya hampir diterbangkan angin dan beberapa bagian jaketnya mulai basah terkena air hujan. Tapi, wajahnya tetap menunjukkan senyum kebahagiaan.

"Aku harus segera sampai sana. Dia pasti menungguku." pikirnya.

Ia terus berjalan riang.

**..**

_Ingatlah, __cerita tidak seindah di negeri dongeng._

**..**

Sebuah mobil sedan warna merah terus melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak peduli jika traffic light jalan yang dilaluinya masih _'merah'_. Terus melaju. Menghamburkan para pejalan kaki yang sedang menyeberang melintasi zebra cross. Beruntunglah bagi mereka yang dapat dengan cepat kembali ke sisi jalan. Tapi, naas bagi mereka yang tidak.

Termasuk sang gadis. Perasaan riang sudah membawanya ke surga dalam hatinya, sampai ia tak menyadari bahwa ada mobil sedan yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

DUUAAAKK!!!

Terjadi tumbukan sangat keras.

Tubuh sang gadis terlempar sejauh 10 meter. Payung putihnya terbang entah kemana. Darah mengalir dari kepala, hidung dan telinganya. Menimbulkan keributan orang-orang di sekitar jalan.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap sang gadis pelan sebelum menutup matanya.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sementara itu di Rumah Sakit Universitas Tokyo.....**

"Bagaiman keadaannya, Dok?" tanya wanita berambut coklat kemerahan panjang dengan wajah khawatir.

Sang dokter menghela nafas panjang, lalu menatap sebuah ranjang di balik pintu kaca dimana seorang gadis berambut pink tengah menahan sakit.

"Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf jika harus mengatakan ini... Jantungnya rusak parah. Kelainan pada klep jantungnya menyebar tak terkendali. Dia harus mendapatkan donor jantung sebelum pagi menjelang. Jika tidak..." ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Air mata wanita itu kembali menggenang. Bagaimana tidak? Dua jam lalu dia menemukannya dalam keadaan pingsan dan sekarang ia diberitahu tentang keadaan anaknya. Ia tahu jika anaknya itu mengalami kelainan pada klep jantung, tapi dia tidak menyangka sampai separah ini. Apalagi selama 5 tahun merawatnya, anak itu tidak pernah sedikit-pun mengeluhkan sakitnya. Ibu mana yang tidak khawatir?

Ia menatap sang dokter dengan tatapan memohon, "Dokter boleh mengambil jantung saya jika itu dapat menyelamatkannya!".

Tsunade, nama dokter itu, tidak tahu bagaimana harus memandangnya. Sebagai wanita, ia mengerti perasaan wanita itu. Tapi masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu. "Saya menghargai niatan Ibu. Tapi jantung yang dibutuhkan adalah jantung dengan darah AB rhesus negatif. Itu golongan darah yang sangat langka di dunia ini!"

Wanita itu langsung terduduk di lantai. Butiran air matanya semakin deras mengalir. Jujur, baru kali ini ia merasa tidak berguna. Ia merasa gagal sebagai seorang ibu yang telah membiarkan anaknya menderita sekian lama.

"Ibu... Tenanglah!" seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru yang sedari tadi diam kini memeluk ibunya. Nada suaranya juga terdengar getir.

"Bagaimana Ibu bisa tenang, Naru? Sekarang Sakura sedang menahan sakit di sana dan Ibu tidak bisa berbuat sesuatu untuknya..."

"Ibu... percayalah pada Sakura! Dia pasti kuat. Ibu tahu kan selama ini dia tinggal bersama kita, dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa takutnya. Dia gadis yang pemberani, dan hal ini tidak akan membuatnya gentar, Ibu..." kata Naruto pelan, berusaha menyemangati ibunya.

**..**

_Tapi, takdir tak selalu seperti bayangan kita_

**..**

"Dokter Tsunade!!!" terdengar suara teriakan wanita muda di sepanjang lorong. Orang-orang yang berada di lorong menoleh sambil berpikir, ada apa gerangan?

"Hah! Hosh! Hosh!" wanita muda berambut serta bermata hitam itu berhenti di depan Tsunade, Naruto dan Kushina. Rasa kelelahan terpaut jelas di mukanya.

"Ada apa, Shizune?" tanya Tsunade.

"Saya baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa..." ia terengah-engah. "Ada donor jantung AB rhesus negatif dari seorang korban kecelakaan. Keluarganya sudah mengijinkannya..."

Baik Tsunade, Kushina maupun Naruto memandang Shizune dengan tatapan ridak percaya.

**Keajaiban.**

_Ya, ketika sesuatu sudah hampir tidak mungkin lagi untuk ditolong, janganlah merasa dunia akan kiamat. Percayalah pada keajaiban. Kalian tahu? Keajaiban itu akan datang, merubah yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Merubah garis takdir kita._

"Segera siapkan ruang operasi. Malam ini kita lakukan operasi!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinar lembutnya diantara langit cerah. Perlahan masuk, menembus kaca dan tirai putih pada jendela di sebuah kamar rumah sakit. Sementara di luar, burung-burung gereja berkicau, saling bersahut-sahutan satu sama lain. Sebuah simponi pagi yang menarik dan semoga saja menjadi awal suatu hari yang baik.

Mata gadis berambut pink yang tertidur di ranjang putih kamar inapnya mulai terbuka perlahan. Butuh beberapa waktru bagi matanya untuk beradaptasi dengan intensitas cahaya matahari yang masuk. Ada perasaan lelah, terasing yang menghinggapi dirinya _'Kenapa Aku ada disini? Sudah berapa lama?' _ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan, lalu menyentuh dadanya. Menggenggam kimono rawatnya_. 'Kenapa Aku tidak mati disaat penyakit itu menyerang? Kenapa Aku masih hidup? Bukankah samua jadi lebih mudah jika aku mati?'_

Ingin rasanya ia menangis, tapi ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan lagi melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan wanita, menangis. Baginya menangis adalah kekalahan terhadap jiwa dan raga, tanda bahwa ia kalah dari dunia. Dan ia tak ingin kalah.

**Cklek!**

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka, menunjukkan sosok wanita berambut coklat kemerahan dan pemuda berambut pirang. Wajah keduanya tertegun sesaat setelah melihat Sakura sudah terbangun. Segera keduanya menuju tempat tidur Sakura.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja, Nak?" tanya Kushina seraya memegang dahi Sakura dengan punggung tangannya.

Namun, sebelum tangan itu mendarat di dahinya, Sakura menepisnya. "Jangan sentuh aku!" ucapnya pelan.

"Sakura..." kata Naruto sedikit memperingatkan Sakura.

"Tidak apa Naru, Sakura hanya belum terlalu sehat makanya..."

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" potong Sakura dengan nada dingin.

"Dua hari yang lalu kami menemukanmu pingsan dan kami membawamu kemari. Tapi sekarang kau tidak perlu khawatir lagi. Penyakitmu tidak akan kambuh lagi. Percayalah pada Ibu!" Kushina tersenyum lembut, wajahnya berbinar bahagia. Bagaimana pun ia tidak akan melihat anaknya tersiksa karena penyakit.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Seseorang telah memberikan jantungnya untukmu. Jadi, kau tidak perlu lagi..."

"Siapa yang minta?"

"Eh?"

Sakura meninggikan nada suaranya. "Aku bilang, siapa yang menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Aku tidak menginginkan jantung baru! Aku..."

"Berhenti membentak istriku!"terdengar suara lelaki dari belakang, sedikit membentak.

Mereka bertiga menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut pirang bermata biru cerah. Ya, sangat mirip dengan Naruto, bisa dibilang versi tuanya. Wajah pria itu terlihat gusar bercampur lelah. Kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Sakura.

Gadis berambut pink itu memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela kamarnya, menolak menatap wajah pria berambut pirang itu, tapi tetap mempertahankan tampang tanpa ekspresinya.

"Minato..." kata Kushina lembut, berusaha menghentikan langkah suaminya.

Minato tidak menggubris perkataan istrinya, ia terus berjalan ke tempat Sakura berbaring. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang agar kau tidak membentak istriku lagi!!! Apa kau tidak mengerti?"

Sakura tetap diam, tanpa ekspresi.

"Jawab pertanyaanku!!!" bentak Minato.

"Ayah, sekarang kita di rumah sakit dan Sakura baru saja menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. Biarkan dia istirahat, Ayah!" Naruto mendekati Minato, berusaha menenangkan amarah ayahnya.

"Kau ingin jawaban?" tiba-tiba Sakura membuka mulutnya sambil memandang Minato dengan tatapan angkuhnya. "Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua yang kau katakan dan aku tidak akan belajar untuk mengerti. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa harus kau yang jadi ayahku..."

PLAAKK!!! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"MINATOO!!!"

"AYAAAHHH!!!"

Sakura tidak menangis atau pun memegang pipinya yang memerah. Ia tersenyum kecil, memandang ayahnya dengan pandangan melecehkan seolah mengatakan bahwa itulah yang ia inginkan.

"Seharusnya kau sadar, bahwa kau hanyalah sebuah kesalahan!" bentak Minato.

"Minato, kita harus bicara di luar!" Kushina menatap tajam suaminya, lalu mengajaknya keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sakura dalam satu ruangan.

"Sakura, tadi Ayah hanya kecapekan, jadi jangan masukkan apa yang..."

"Keluar," Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kubilang keluar dari sini dan jangan pernah kembali! Aku muak melihat wajah kalian!" teriak Sakura.

_Aku ini..._

_Sebuah kesalahan kan? Tapi, kenapa aku tetap dibiarkan hidup? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja? Bukankah jika dibiarkan terus hidup, kesalahan satu akan menjadi provokasi bagi kesalahan lainnya? Menambah dosa kita sebagai manusia?_

_Kenapa, Kami-sama?_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

Orang-orang, entah tua muda, berduyun-duyun menuju Tokyo Dome. Suasana yang ramai, tapi mereka tetap tertib berjalan, menunggu antrian. Tidak ada adegan orang saling berebut masuk pintu.

Ada gerangan apa mereka ke sana?

Ada sebuah konser. Penyanyi baru memang, baru satu tahun bergabung di dunia entertainment dan baru memiliki satu album memang. Tapi, pesona suaranya yang menarik ribuan orang rela mengantri tiket konsernya.

Penyanyi itu adalah...

**Haruno Sakura.**

**..**

Ia berdiri di atas panggung. Ia mengenakan gaun putih pendek dengan juntaian kain yang berwarna senada. Kristal Swarovsky menghiasi bagian lengannya. Sungguh memukau ribuan pasang mata yang melihat penampilannya.

Ia memegang mike dan mulai bernyanyi.

Ego lies in human nature  
Scars the face in every one of us  
What's mine is mine  
What's yours is yours  
It seems like we forget about the heaven's floor  
**..**  
Set a wider gap between us  
We build up walls without no shame  
We turn away  
If you're not one of us  
But I thought, there's one color in our blood

**..**

We run around in circles  
Why not reach for a truth eternal  
Living life that's so superficial  
We'll drown in the tears of sorrow  
**..  
**Greed demands our full attention  
We only live for our own gain it seems  
What's mine is mine  
What's yours is yours  
I fear we'll lose the faith we ignore

**..**

We run around in circles  
Oohhhh  
Living life that's so superficial  
We'll drown in the tears of sorrow

**..**

Terdengar tepukan membahana dari para penonton.

Sakura tersenyum.

_Di dunia ini, aku telah melepaskan semuanya, tapi apa benar inilah kebahagiaan yang aku inginkan?_

**

* * *

  
**

Sebuah mobil Porstche hitam memasuki pelataran sebuah rumah mewah bergaya klasik yang terletak di pinggir kota Tokyo, lalu memarkirnya di depan pintu rumah.

Pintu mobil terbuka, menampilkan dua orang pemuda tampan. Pemuda pertama berwajah dingin, berambut hitam dengan model ekor ayam, memakai celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan jubah dengan warna sama berbordir emas. Pria kedua juga berambut hitam, wajahnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius-tak bisa ditebak apakah senyumnya tulus atau merupakan bentuk pertahanan diri- dan memakai celana biru tua lengkap dengan jubah berbordir perak.

Keduanya berjalan pelan-terlihat angkuh- menuju pintu utama rumah yang berukirkan motif-motif klasik. Mereka tidak perlu mengetuk pintu atau menekan tombol bell karena pintu besar itu secara otomatis terbuka. Memperlihatkan bagian dalam rumah yang sangat mewah.

Seorang pria berambut perak berkuncir kuda dan berkacamata menghampiri kedua pria itu. "Tuan sudah menunggu kalian. Ikuti saya!"

Hanya dalam sekali melihat, kita dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik rumah ini nyatanya penggemar arsitektur klasik. Setiap interior ruangan, seperti meja, kursi, lemari, bahkan langit-langit diukir dengan sangat detail, membentuk ornamen-ornamen khas klasik. Lalu, guci-guci besar berwarna krem dengan lukisan mawar merah, terbuat dari batu marmer untuk dasarnya dan batu ruby untuk mawarnya. Entah berapa harga guci-guci itu. Tidak hanya itu saja, lukisan-lukisan karya pelukis terkenal dunia menghiasi setiap lorong rumah yang berlapiskan wallpaper merah tua berbenang emas. Benar-benar mewah.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah pintu perak yang terletak di bagian rumah paling dalam. Pria berambut perak mengetuk pintu dan dari dalam terdengar suara lirih dan dingin. "Masuklah!"

Ruangan yang berada di balik pintu perak, terlihat amat gelap, mencekam. Tirai-tirai hitam di tutup, menghalangi setiap cahaya yang hendak masuk ke dalamnya. Lampu-lampu sengaja dimatikan. Hanya ada 13 lilin yang menerangi ruangan tersebut.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke, Sai!" ucap seseorang di balik kursi boss-nya. Lalu ia memutar kursinya, menampakkan jati dirinya. Pria berambut hitam panjang, berkulit putih, dan bermata ular. Seorang yang terkesan berbahaya.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan kalian menghancurkan markas FBI di Berlin. Kalian anak buahku yang handal. Karenanya, aku akan memberikan kalian sebuah misi yang hanya bisa diselesaikan oleh kalian," suasana menjadi sedikit tegang, "Bunuh orang ini!" ia menaruh sebuah foto di meja.

Sesuke dan Sai berjalan mendekati meja dan melihat foto itu. Urat kekagetan terlihat jelas di wajah Sasuke, sementara Sai memandang wajah Sasuke, berusaha memahami gejolak dlam diri partner-nya itu.

Sang pria tertawa pelan. "Seharusnya kau berterima kasih padaku, Sasuke. Bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang sudah menghancurkan hidupmu?" ia memandang foto yang ia berikan. Sebuah foto pria berambut pirang bermata biru yang sedang berpidato di khalayak umum. Namikaze Minato.

"Baik...

... Orochimaru-sama!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Lampu-lampu beraneka warna saling berpadu, menyemarakkan dan menghiasi Shibuya dengan cahayanya hingga ke sudut-sudut kota. Jadi, kita tidak akan menemukan kegelapan di sana.

Sasuke dan Sai berjalan diantara keramaian kota. Berjalan tenang, tanpa berbicara sepatah kata pun.

Bagi Sai, ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Apapun, apalagi menyangkut misi baru mereka. Ia tahu ada gejolak batin mendalam yang dialami Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka mendapatkan misi yang mengharuskan mereka membunuh Namikaze Minato. Sai tidak tahu detailnya, tapi orang itu adalah orang yang menghancurkan segala masa depan dan juga kebahagiaan partner-nya. Nah, jika ia menjadi Sasuke, apa ia harus bahagia? Atau malah sebaliknya? Ia tidak tahu.

Alhasil, ia hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

**..**

**..**

Langkah Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti. Ia menutup mata, merasakan aura di sekelilingnya.

Ada sesuatu yang indah yang menggelitik telinganya.

Angin malam?

Nampaknya bukan. Ini seperti senandung, jauh lebih indah.

Ia membuka mata perlahan. Mungkin saja ada orang disekitarnya yang brsenandung seindah itu. Jujur, baru kali ini ia merasa sepenasaran ini dan hanya untuk sebuah senandung.

Oh, sejak kapan Uchiha Sasuke menjadi semellow ini?

Matanya berkeliling dan akhirnya ia menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Di TV besar Shibuya. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink bermata hijau sedang bernyanyi.

**..**

Around in circles

A truth eternal

So superficial

we'll drown in the tears of sorrow

**..**

We run around in circles

Why not reach for a truth eternal

Living life that's so superficial

We'll drown in the tears of sorrow  
**..**

"Sasuke, kau kenapa?" tanya Sai sambil menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sasuke memalingkan pandangannya, lalu berkata dengan dingin, "Kita pergi!"

Kenapa? Kenapa aku merasa familiar dengan penyanyi itu? Siapa dia?

**CHAPTER 1 END**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Author's Note:**

**Huwaaa!!!! -nangis darah- Minato-nya jadi seperti itu! OOC banget ya? Sebenarnya, aku ga tega melihat tampang sebijak dan seimut dia nampar perempuan. Ga gentle menurutku. Tapi, mau gimana lagi, plotnya seperti itu. Awalnya aku bakalan pakai chara asli bapak-bapak yang lain, tapi ga pas. Alhasil, terpaksa pakai Minato. -bener-bener ga rela-**

**Mungkin ada yang bingung soal anak kecil dan'aku' di pembuka chapter, juga perempuan yang tertabrak. Kujelaskan bahwa mereka (kecuali anak kecil) adalah chara asli. Keberadaan mereka akan terungkap sedikit demi sedikit dalam chapter selanjutnya. Nah, ada yang bisa tebak siapa mereka?^_^**

**Dalam chapter ini, mengambil tema 'Tears of Blood'. Jujur, aku sendiri ngaku kalo dalam chapter ini, temanya ga gitu kerasa. Kesan black-nya juga. Dilihat dari segi arti, tema ini berarti 'air mata darah'. Tapi, dalam chapter ini ga ada tuh adegan sampe nangis-nangis darah. Lagu yang kupake juga ga gitu pas. Jadi merasa gagal nih... :(**

**Yah, karenanya, segala kritik diterima dengan lapang dada. Aku ga akan tersinggung kok. Jadi, jangan sungkan-sungkan. Bukankah kritik itu membangun?**

**Next Chapter: Shattered Heart  
**

**Terakhir, thanks to Sherry-me, SheilaLuv, Zee juga Aretzhartassadarius atas segala masukannya.**

**Regards,**

**Shizuka Daihyooga  
**


	2. Shattered Heart

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Tahukah kalian jika sebuah pertemuan tanpa rencana_

_Dapat mengubah benang takdir kalian??_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Serenade of Heart Beat**

"**Shattered Heart"**

**By Summer Snowflake**

**Disdainer : Naruto tetep milik Oom Masashi, lagu Shattered punya Pink Cream 69  
**

**Genre : Romance / Angst **

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Sasusaku **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Tap tap tap

Tik tik tik

Tap tik tap

Tik tap tik

Bunyi air hujan dan langkah kakinya saling berpadu, membentuk orkestra dalam hujan. Tak ada celotehan katak yang biasanya meramaikan suasana. Atau pun petir menyambar. Hanya ada dua bunyi yang saling memantul. Terdengar sendu. Memilukan.

Payung hitam berendra melindungi gadis berambut pink dari terpaan air hujan. Sesekali gadis itu mengeratkan jaket hitam bulunya, menahan serangan udara dingin yang mulai menusuk rusuk.

Sebenarnya, bisa saja ia naik mobil, tapi ia tak melakukannya. Ia ingin berjalan menuju rumah masa lalunya. Tempat dimana ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan sendirian, ketidakpedulian yang lain, dan juga tidak diakui oleh yang lain.

Ia berhenti di sebuah apartemen kecil, memandang salah satu kamarnya. Sedikit berharap bahwa lampu di ruangan itu akan hidup untuk kedua kalinya.

Ia tak tahu angin apa yang membawanya kemari.

Apakah rindu akan rumahnya?

Rasanya bukan. Apa yang perlu ia rindukan dari rumah neraka itu? Rumah yang sama sekali tidak ada kehangatan di dalamnya. Tidak ada gelak tawa bahagia yang terdengar kala itu. Hanya ada suara kemarahan wanita labil dan putrinya yang meringkuk di pojokan. Menangis, menginginkan kasih sayang yang tak kunjung datang.

Lantas, apakah ia rindu pada wanita yang melahirkannya?

Tidak juga, sepanjang ingatan yang masih tersisa, tak pernah sekalipun wanita itu tersenyum tulus padanya. Atau minimal membelainya lembut. Wanita itu selalu berteriak tidak karuan, mengatakan bahwa putrinya adalah sebuah kesalahan yang telah menghancurkan karir gemilangnya. Tidak jarang pula, wanita itu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk berat, dan jika mood-nya buruk atau memang selalu buruk, ia menggunakan putrinya sebagai sasaran kemarahan. Memukulnya hingga terkadang darah segar mengalir dari bibir si kecil.

Ya, tidak ada yang menginginkan kehadirannya.

Terkadang ia ingin tertawa pada dirinya sendiri. Tertawa akan hidupnya. Baik ayah maupun ibu kandungnya tak ada yang pernah menginginkannya. Ayah yang selalu memarahi setiap tindak tanduknya. Lalu ibu yang selalu memukulnya. Dan keduanya sama-sama mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah sebuah kesalahan.

**Kesalahan…**

Itu yang selalu mereka ucapkan. Jika mereka berdua tidak menginginkan kehadirannya, kenapa wanita itu melahirkannya? Apakah ia lahir hanya sebagai sansak kemarahan sang ibu?

Seandainya saja wanita itu tidak melahirkannya, maka ia tidak akan mengalami semua ini. Karir ibunya sebagai artis tak akan hancur karena aib mengandung seorang anak haram dan ibunya juga tidak akan meninggalkan segala kemewahan yang dialaminya karena diusir oleh keluarga. Lalu sang ayah akan hidup bahagia bersama istri sahnya dan putra kebanggaannya.

Bukankah itu akhir yang bahagia jika ia tidak lahir?

Seberapa besar ia berusaha untuk mengerti, ia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus hidup.

_Untuk apa aku hidup jika selalu menderita?_

_Dan kenapa hanya ada hitam dalam garis nasibku?_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ia memandang apartemen kecil dan kuno itu selama satu jam. Tak beranjak selangkahpun dari tempat ia berdiri. Matanya semakin sayu dan hatinya semakin sakit saat menginjak apa saja yang dulu terjadi di dalamnya.

**..**

_Mengingat masa lalu_

_adalah racun untuk hati yang kacau_

_karena mereka akan makin_

_memperlebar luka hatimu_

**..**

Perlahan, ia memalingkan pandangannya dari apartemen itu, lalu beranjak meninggalkannya. Ia harap ini adalah terakhir ia melihat atau mengunjunginya dari jauh. Ia tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Terlalu sakit dan ia bisa jatuh lagi dalam jurang keterpurukan dan keping-keping hatinya yang sudah rapuh akan hancur lebur tanpa sisa.

Ia berjalan pelan diantara genangan air hujan dan kesunyian malam. Hampir atau bahkan sudah tidak ada orang berada di jalanan pada waktu selarut ini. Apalagi hujan deras tengah mengguyur, membuat orang malas keluar rumah. Ya, ia memang berjalan sendirian di jalan. Tidak ada lagi orang dan mobil lewat di jalan yang dilaluinya.

Ia tidak peduli dengan omongan orang yang mengatakan bahwa tidak aman bagi wanita berjalan sendirian di tengah malam. Ia menganggap bahwa hal itu adalah pembodohan, bentuk pendiskriminasian gender secara terselubung. Jika pria saja boleh pergi sendiri malam-malam, kenapa wanita tidak? Selain itu, ia juga tidak takut akan malam ataupun sendirian. Memang saat ia masih kecil, ia paling takut dengan perasaan kesepian dan kesendirian. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang ia sudah mulai kebal dengan perasaan macam itu. Perasaan seperti itu tidak akan membuatnya gentar.

**..**

_Kesombongan dan percaya diri yang terlalu tinggi, terkadang membuat manusia menjadi lengah. Lengah akan segala mara bahaya yang berada di sekitarnya._

**..**

Dan hal seperti itulah yang terjadi pada Sakura. Ia terlalu percaya diri akan dirinya, sehingga ia tidak menyadari ada dua "monster" yang berada di belakangnya, siap menerkam gadis semanis Sakura. Begitu ia menyadari ada keanehan di belakangnya, lengan-lengan kekar sang "monster" sudah membawanya.

"AAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

Pembangunan kota "beton" tidak selalu berakhir dengan _happy ending_, lalu membuat kita dimanjakan dengan segala sesuatunya yang berada di dalamnya, seperti _mall_. Ada kalanya, pembangunan itu tidak berjalan sebagaimana mestinya dan akhirnya hanya menimbulkan sampah beton raksasa di kota. Merusak pemandangan.

Sama halnya, dengan bangunan yang rencananya akan dibangun menjadi Cassino kelas Internasional. Penyandang dananya tiba-tiba meninggal, bengkrut, dan BLAM! Pembangunan berhenti, meninggalkann sebuah bangunan yang semakin reot. Tidak ada lagi pekerja-pekerja yang lembur dan lampu-lampu yang menemani mereka dengan terangnya. Hanya ada tumpukan material yang berserakan, kegelapan, dan kesunyian.

Sebuah tempat yang pas untuk "merusak" orang atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis.

Tubuh Sakura dijatuhkan dengan kasar dipojokan bangunan sementara dua orang lelaki kekar, besar berada di depannya, bersiap untuk memangsanya. Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya menegang, takut. Ia belum pernah mengalami situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. "MENJAUH DARIKU, BINATANG BINAL!!!"

Dua lelaki itu tertawa. Salah seorang diantaranya berkata , "Binatang binal katanya? Hahaha!!! Kau boleh bertertiak kencang, sayang! Tapi tak akan ada yang mendengarmu!!!" ia menyentuh dagunya.

Gadis berambut pink itu langsung memukul tangan si pria "JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH AKU!!!"

"Dia melawan ! Hahaha!!!"

"Tunggu, kawan! Rasanya aku pernah melihatnya!" sahut pria yang satu lagi, "dia Haruno Sakura. Penyanyi terkenal itu!"

"Penyanyi itu? Rupanya malam itu kita beruntung bisa mendapatkannya!" ia terus berusaha menyentuh Sakura.

Dengan segala tenaganya, ia berusaha melawan dan mundur ke belakang, tapi…

Dia merasa dia tidak bisa berpindah lagi. Sekarang dia benar-benar berada di pojokan. Terhadang oleh tembok dan dua pria besar didepannya.

Deg!!!

Ia merasa detak jantungya berdegub sangat kencang. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan trauma masa lalunya kembali berputar di otaknya. Akan ia yang selalu meringkuk di pojok kamar apartemen saat ibunya marah. Akan ia yang menangis ketika sang ibu memukulnya. Juga saat ia merintih kesakitan akan penyakitnya sementara sang ibu sama sekali tidak peduli padanya, malah dengan santainya minum-minuman keras, menganggap bahwa tangisan anaknya seperti musik mengalun. Ia selalu berusaha menggapai tangan ibunya, tapi uluran hangat tangan seorang ibu tak pernah menghampirinya.

Ia takut kesendirian…

Ia ingin diakui...

**.**

Sebuah tangan hangat menyentuh bahunya.

Sakura menangis, terisak pelan, "Kumohon, jangan sentuh aku!"

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, mereka tidak akan lagi berusaha menyentuhmu!" terdengar suara dingin seseorang. Bukan suara dua orang pria yang hampir merusaknya.

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dan melihat seorang pria berkulit pucat, berambut hitam dengan model seperti ekor ayam. Sekilas, ia juga melihat dua pria kurang ajar itu terkapar tak berdaya, pingsan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Apa yang ter….?" Ia tak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya karena tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing dan jantungnya nyeri tak karuan, membawanya ke alam bawah sadar.

**

* * *

  
**

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa tubuhnya terhempas ke sebuah dimensi yang hanya ada kegelapan dan sebuah jalan setapak panjang yang tak kelihatan ujungnya. Ia tidak tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Ia terus berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak. Sepanjang perjalanan, ia melihat memori-memori masa kecilnya.

Kenangan yang penuh kebahagiaan. Kenangannya akan sebuah keluarga yang lengkap dan harmonis. Ayah yang menjabat sebagai Perdana Menteri yang bijaksana. Ibu yang cantik dan sangat perhatian terhadap keluarganya. Kakak genius yang sangat menyayangi dan memanjakannya. Mereka sekeluarga hampir tidak pernah bertengkar ataupun cekcok. Semua masalah selalu diatasi dengan kepala dingin. Tak ada kata "kesepian" dalam kamus mereka karena mereka selalu ada untuk satu sama lain. Selalu meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul, saling bercerita tentang aktivitas sehari-hari mereka.

Keluarga yang sempurna bukan??

Tapi perlahan potongan-potongan kenangan mulai luruh, terhisap ke sebuah lubang gelap. Sasuke berusaha mengejarnya, mengumpulkannya agar kembali utuh. Namun, semua usahanya gagal. Kenangan itu telah sepenuhnya masuk ke dalam lubang, meninggalkannya dalam kesendirian di dimensi ini.

Ia mengenggam erat tangannya, lalu berteriak, "Kami-sama, kenapa aku tidak diizinkan untuk bahagia? Kenapa?

Tak ada jawaban. Ia benar-benar sendiri di sini.

**..**

**..**

_Percayalah, bahwa akan ada cahaya yang menuntunmu_

_Keluar dari kegelapan_

**..**

**..**

"_Freeze a, second, hold the moment._

_Stop the hand of time_

_Just a word, a though is spoken_

_Says my love was blind"_

Terdengar sebuah nyanyian seorang gadis yang mulai membawanya keluar dari alam mimpi. Mimpi masa lalunya.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hosh !

Hosh !

Hosh !

Sasuke segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasakan keringat dingin membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

Dingin…

Menyesakkan ….

_Lagi-lagi mimpi itu! Sampai kapan aku harus terus dihantui kenangan itu?_

_Tidakkah kenangan itu bisa hilang dari ingatanku?_

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk melupakannya? Semakin aku berusaha menghindar, kenangan itu semakin melekat di otakku. Tak mau melepas. Apa dengan aku membunuhnya maka aku tidak akan lagi mimpi buruk?_

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mengerti dengan kepingan misteri hidup yang ada dalam garisnya. Terlalu abstrak. Terlalu rumit untuk diurai. Sama seperti halnya mencari jarum di tumpukan jerami. Hampir mustahil.

_Kenapa kami-sama selalu berbelit dalam menunjukkan jalan hidup seseorang?_

Beruntung ia dapat bangun sebelum kegelapan dalam hatinya menelannya mentah-mentah. Membawanya ke jalan yang berkali-kali lipat lebih hitam dari jalan yang dilaluinya saat ini. Uhhhh……

Oh, ya rasanya ia harus berterima kasih pada suara seseorang yang telah membangunkannya.

Tapi siapa??

Siapa yang membangunkannya?

Kemudian ia turun dari ranjangnya, bergegas menuju kamar kecil untuk membasuh muka. Mungkin dengan itu ia bisa berfikir sedikit jernih.

Sedikit demi sedikit otaknya mulai berjalan. Ia ingat semalam ia menyelamatkan gadis dari dua orang binal. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu pingsan dan karena ia tak tahu dimana gadis itu tinggal, akhirnya ia membawa dan menidurkannya di kamar tamu _penthouse_-nya.

Benarkan gadis itu yang membangunkannya?

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia terdiam…

Ia mendengar senandung seseorang, beriringan dengan nada-nada piano. Hampir mirip dengan senandung yang ia dengar tempo hari.

Lembut.

Indah.

Menenangkan. Ia dapat merasakan perasaan dalam hatinya berangsur-angsur tenang. Segala kekacauan hatinya menjadi reda.

Apakah ini keajaiban Tuhan yang diturunkan melalui gadis itu?

Mungkin.

Namun, semakin lama ia merasakan senandung itu. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia berfikir demikian. Ia rasa senandungnya semakin sendu. Seolah mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik suara sedang bersedih.

Ia putuskan untuk berjalan mendekatinya. Semaki dekat dengannya, semakin jelas pula ia melihat gadis-meski dari belakang. Gadis itu berambut merah muda-warna rambut yang unik- tengah bermain piano di penthouse-nya.

Saking asyiknya gadis itu bermain, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang di belakangnya. Dan itu sedikit menggoda Sasuke untuk ikut bermain piano.

Jari jemarinya yang panjang perlahan menyentuh tuts-tuts putih piano, mulai memainkannya. Si gadis terhenti sebentar, memandang pria yang berada di sebelahnya. Sasuke tersenyum kecil seolah mengatakan "Ayo, kita bermain bersama-sama!"

Sakura balas tersenyum, kemudian bermain piano lagi diikuti dengan Sasuke.

Awalnya, terdengar ada beberapa nada yang fals, kurang kompak. Tapi dengan cepat mereka saling menyesuaikan diri satu sama lain. Membuat permainan mereka seirama, kompak, dan….

Menyenangkan.

Perfect.

..

Someday you were the  
one to count on,

You were friend and romance  
All I hope is you burn your fingers  
When you need someone's hand

..

Tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka berhenti bermain.

Si gadis.

Tangannya mengenggam erat jaket hitamnya. Ia dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang sangat kencang mengikat jantungnya. Sakit, sangat sakit.

"Hei! Kau kenapa?" ujar Sasuke sedikit panik.

"Ta…tasku…Kumohon ambilkan tasku…" ucapnya dengan terbata-bata. Sasuke segera berlari untuk mengambil tasnya, lalu memberikannya.

Tangan kecil si gadis mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia butuhkan saat ini. Sebuah botol kecil yang terbuat dari kaca dan di dalamnya terdapat puluhan kapsul putih. Ia mengambil sebutir lalu menelannya.

Perlahan detak jantungnya mulai normal dan tidak ada lagi paku yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia merasa sedikit lebih baik sekarang.

"Kau…."

"Aku baik-baik saja!" potong gadis itu cepat.

"Ya, ini memang terkadang terjadi." Ada kalanya jantung dalam tubuhku ini ingin meloncat keluar.

_Meninggalakan tubuh yang fana ini._

_Mengembalikan ke takdir yang seharusnya kujalani.,_

**…_dalam tanah._**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hanya sekilas melihat matanya, Sasuke bisa menyimpulkan demikian.

Dia mirip dengannya. Selalu berusaha kuat, meski hati rapuhnya bisa hancur kapan saja. Menganggap bahwa dunia ini tak pernah adil untuknya. Dan…

Hanya saja kegelapan yang dipancarkan oleh mata emerald-nya. Sama dengan sorot mata, onyx Sasuke.

Persamaan?

Apakah ini kebetulan atau tergaris dalam takdir kita?

**..**

_Tidaklah penting memikirkan hal itu. Karena itu adalah rahasia Tuhan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Semakin kita mencari, rintanganlah yang akan datang. Bukankah begitu?_

_**..**_

Selain itu, bukankah setiap manusia akan merasa senang jika menemukan orang yang memiliki kesamaan dengan dirinya?

Ya, seperti itulah yang Sasuke rasakan sekarang. Perasaan senang bercampur gundah; gundah akan kebimbangan hati; saling menyatu. Memang belum ada kata keluar dari bibir mungilnya untuk memperkuat hipotesis Sasuke, tapi tanpa katapun ia sudah tahu.

"Hei!" Sasuke memanggilnya pelan.

Sang gadis mendongak ke atas, memandang wajah orang yang memanggilnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya mata Onyx dan emerald bertemu secara langsung-bukan sekilas. Memandang dalam yang lain untuk mencari jawaban.

Menggelora. Seolah ada gejolak emosi menggeliat hebat dalam hati.

Membakar, membakar hati dengan api hangat.

Tak ingin lepas dari pandanganmu seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling menarik.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, bergelak pelan ke wajah Sakura.

Dua puluh centi… Sakura hanya terbengong akan ketidakmengertian.

Lima belas centi. Sakura mulai memahami situasi yang ia alami.

Sepuluh centi… Sakura ingin membuktikan dugaannya dengan mencari dalam mata Onyx Sasuke.

Lima centi, Sakura mulai menutup matanya.

Empat…

Tiga…

Dua…

Satu…

**-Ckit-**

Tangan Sasuke berhenti, tak bergerak. Kurang sedikit lagi. Ia bisa menyentuh gadis yang telah membawanya kembali dari alam mimpi buruknya.

**-Ckit-**

Pria berambut hitam itu perlahan menurunkan tangannya.

**.**

**Tidak.**

**Ini sebuah kesalahan.**

**Kenapa aku bisa sampai hilang control seperti ini?**

**Kenapa aku malah hampir mengkhianatinya?**

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya ke lantai.

Sementara Sakura mulai membuka matanya. Ia tambah tak mengerti dengan situasi ini.

**.**

Hening.

**.**

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang jika kau sudah merasa lebih baik!" ucap Sasuke mengakhiri keheningan yang ada, lalu berjalan kembali ke dalam kamarnya.

-Ckit-

Ia merasa ada yang menusuk hatinya.

**

* * *

  
**

"Malam ini, setelah menyampaikan pidatonya di Gedung Parlemen jam 09.00 malam Namikaze Minato akan langsung kembali ke Kantornya. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang dilakukannya, tapi setiap selesai rapat parlemen, dia pasti berdiam di ruangannya sampai pukul 11.00 malam, lalu pulang ke rumahnya. Pengamanan di sana tingkat A dengan pengawal khusus, setara dengan penjagaan di Penjara Guantanamo. Mungkin kita akan sedikit kerepotan dengan mereka, tapi jangan khawatir. Aku sudah menyiapkan beberapa peralatan untuk menghadapi mereka.

Kita akan mulai menyerang pengamanan pada pukul 10.00 p.m. Usahakan agar tidak terlalu menimbulkan keributan karena system pengamanan mereka berhubungan langsung dengan Kepolisian Jepang. Yah, aku memang sudah meng-hack semua pengamanan yang ada, tapi tidak ada salahnya memperhitungkan segala kemungkinan. Perkiraan waktu untuk menghadapi mereka 30menit. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Lalu sisanya kita gunakan untuk mencari dan menghabisi Namikaze Minato." Kata Sai panjang lebar pada pria muda yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya.

Orang yang diajak bicara, tidak bereaksi. Pandangannya kosong, terus menyetir.

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkanku?"

"Ya," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Sai…"

"Eh?"

"Nanti, biar aku saja yang menghabisi orang itu. Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Orang-orang berbadan kekar, berseragam lengkap dengan pistol dan kavelar, berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitar Kantor Perdana Menteri Jepang. Mata mereka berpendar ke segala arah, meneliti setiap sudut bangunan agar bahaya tak terjadi.

Tiba-tiba dalam sekejab mata beberapa orang dari mereka terjatuh. Tersungkur ke tanah.

Mereka diserang.

Dua orang pria muncul dari kegelapan.

"Rupanya, mudah sekali menghancurkan pertahanan mereka. Kupikir akan sangat merepotkan," ucap seorang pria dengan senyum misteriusnya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau pergi saja, Sasuke. Biar aku yang menghadapi mereka sendirian!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sementara itu, dari sebuah jendela ruangan yang berada di lantai atas, sepasang mata mengamati keributan kecil yang terjadi di bawah.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Rupanya, sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menerima karma…"

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

Mempertemukan dua orang pria yang kini hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga meter.

Mata onyx bertemu dengan mata shappire.

"Sasuke… Kaukah itu?" tanya pria paruh baya dengan suara sedikit tercekat.

"Lama tak berjumpa

… Paman Minato."

Sasuke menatapnya dingin.

Tanpa ekspresi.

Namun, sarat akan kebencian.

**..**

Sedang Minato memandangnya lembut.

Tak tersenyum atau pun tertawa.

Sorot matanya menunjukkan penyesalan.

**..**

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sasuke?" tanya Minato memecah keheningan.

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Pelan, tapi pasti. Ingatan masa lalu Sasuke yang selalu berusaha ia kubur rapat di sebuah peti di dasar hatinya yang paling dalam, mulai menggeliat.

**.:.:.**

_"Sasuke, kenalkan ini Namikaze Naruto!" kata Mikoto, ibu Sasuke sambil tersenyum._

_Seorang anak berambut pirang yang berdiri di depan orang tuanya, tersenyum lebar. Mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke membalas uluran tangannya dan tersenyum manis._

_Ya, itu adalah awal pertemuan Uchiha dan Namikaze. Sebuah awal yang indah..._

**.:.:.**

Sasuke mengambil sesuatu di balik jaketnya. Sebuah pisol berwarna perak dengan ukiran ular pada pegangannya. Ia mengarahkannya pada Minato yang sama sekali tidak bergerak atau bersiap melawan.

**.:.:.**

_Hingga pada suatu hari, dimana ia hendak memberi tahu Sang Ayah akan nilainya, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak pernah ingin dilihat oleh anak seusianya._

_Ia melihat Minato, ayah Naruto sekaligus sahabat ayahnya, keluar dari ruang kerja sang ayah dengan..._

_Berlumuran darah._

_Sasuke merasakan sebuah firasat buruk dan ia langsung berlari ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Dan ia menemukan sang Ayah bersimbah darah dengan pisau menusuk di perutnya._

_Tak lagi bernafas untuk kedua kalinya._

_Sudah meninggal._

_Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia melihat ayahnya dibunuh oleh ayah sahabatnya. Anak mana yang tidak sakit akan hal itu?_

**.:.:.  
**

Sasuke mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya. Tangannya sedikit gemetar.

"Gara-gara kau, keluargaku hancur. Kau membunuh Ayah yang sangat kuhormati. Karena hal itu juga, Ibu bunuh diri dan Kakak meninggal karena Over Dossis. Kau menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan kami! Kau membohongi kami dengan senyum ramahmu, lalu menusuk kami dari belakang. Kami sudah hancur! Apa kau sudah puas, keparat?" teriak Sasuke.

DOR!!!

Sebuah peluru melesat beberapa millimeter dari tubuh Minato, hingga berhenti di tembok belakang pria paruh baya itu.

"Kau penjahat! Tapi, kenapa penjahat tidak mendapat hukuman setimpal? Kenapa kau masih bisa hidup bebas di dunia luar, sementara kau PEMBUNUH!!! Kenapa?"

"Sasuke, kau boleh membunuhku. Aku rela jika kau yang membunuhku!" ucap Minato pelan, memandang mata onyx Sasuke. "Aku tak kan melawan."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CHAPTER 2 END**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Author's Note:**

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu, meski dalam situasi yang ga mengenakkan dan kesannya maksa. Iya ga? Mungkin ada yang bingung soal bagaimana Sasuke ada si sana dan di saat yang terpat pula. Jawabannya kerena ikatan batin. Hati atau lebih tepatnya jantung mereka terhubung oleh sebuah benang takdir. Waktu orang-orang sialan itu hampir menyentuh Sakura, dia teringat akan traumanya. Sakit? Pasti. Dan rasa sakit itu juga dirasakan oleh Sasuke.

Kali ini temanya **Shattered Heart**. Ya, aku akui ada sedikit **white** di sini, saat adegan Sasuke dan Sakura bermain piano bversama. Tapi, yang ingin kutonjolkan di sini adalah perasaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang hancur karena trauma masing-masing. Sasuke yang trauma akan hilangnya keluarga dan Sakura yang trauma akan kekerasan yang dialaminya waktu kecil.

Lagi-lagi, ga kerasa black-nya ya? :(

Rasanya, konflik di sini makin banyak. Tentang Sakura yang sakit (lagi?), juga tentang sikap Minato yang seperti itu. Dalam tida chapter yang tersisa, semua akan terjawab. Main tebak-tebakan lagi ya? ^_^

Thanks buat semua yang udah review atau pun membaca fanfict aneh ini.

Terakhir, segala kritik membangun diterima dengan lapang dada. Aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya.

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


	3. Red Funeral

Hallo!

Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena telat update. Minggu kemarin ada Try Out kabupaten yang langsung dilanjutkan dengan MID Semester. Uhhh..... Inilah derita anak kelas 3 SMA. Belum lagi kondisi fisik yang terus menurun, membuatku tertahan di rumah selama beberapa hari. Jujur, bukan minggu yang baik.

Pen nameku ganti. Dari Summer Snowflake menjadi Shizuka Daihyooga. Lebih lebih enak pake nama itu kan? Ya, nama itu memang mengundang sedikit respon dari temen-temen sekelas mengingat kata 'Daihyooga' mirip dengan nama anak laki-laki di kelasku. Mana anaknya narsis lagi. Tapi ya udahlah. Aku hanya merasa kebanyakan nama pen name, jadinya gimana gitu. Enakan jadi satu. *kok ngomongin hal ga penting ya?*

Oh ya, hampir kelupakan. Disclaimer lagu di chapter 2 sudah kutambahkan. Kemarin aku benar-benar lupa ngetiknya. Hehehe….

Enjoy !

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Tahukah engkau

adakalanya sebuah kebenaran

tersembunyi dalam

konspirasi?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Serenade of Heart Beat**

" **Red Funeral "**

**By Shizuka Daihyooga**

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Om Khisi,**

**Emotion punyanya kak Tanaka Rie**

**Rating T**

**Genre : Romance/Angst**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Bush…..**

**Bush…..**

Pelun tapi pasti. Kabut putih mulai menampakan jati dirinya. Selang 30 detik disusul dengan kabut lain yang berwarna merah muda dan biru langit. Keluar dari peraduannya dengan teratur, saling bergantian, hingga efek yang ditimbulkannya melekat bagi siapa saja yang menatap perpaduan harmoni kabut indah itu.

**Blar.**

**Blar.**

Lampu-lampu ribuan watt tiba-tiba menyala. Cahayanya yang berwarna kuning terang mengitari seluruh isi panggung. Berputar dan berputar. Mencari sesuatu. Kemudian cahayanya bertemu di sebuah titik yang berada di tengah panggung. Menyinari dengan intensitas tanpa henti, tanpa kurang maupun lebih.

_"Anata no kage wa hohoemi utsushite..."_

Di bagian panggung yang tersorot _spot light_, muncul sesosok gadis dari panggung yang terangkat naik. Ia memakai gaun sutra biru muda topless selutut yang berkerlip-kelip ditimpa cahaya. Gaunnya, yang bergaya tumpuk dan melebar di bawah, melambai lembut mengikuti gerak tubuhnya. Lengannya dililiti pita putih yang membentuk jalinan rumit dan memperlihatkan beberapa bagian lengannya. Rambut merah mudanya dibiarkan tergerai bebas, hanya dihiasi pita biru yang melilit sedikit rambutnya di selah kanan. Make up-nya natural, sama sekali tak berlebihan.

Kehadirannya membuat penonton yang tadinya menunggu dalam keheningan menjadi semarak. Semarak karena idola yang mereka tunggu, yang membuat mereka merogoh kocek yang tidak sedikit, kini muncul ke atas panggung.

"_Namida no shizuku sono mama kakushiteru_

_Daichi no kibou minamo no akashi mo _

_Ienai kato no kodokusa shitteru...."_

Suara merdu yang merdu terpadu apik dengan efek panggung, membuat perasaan yang ingin disampaikan lagu tersalur dengan baik pada penonton. Lalu lampu yang berkelap-kelip menjadikannya seolah malaikat cantik yang tengah bernyanyi.

Sempurna.

_"Hashiridashitanara mirai wa_

_Sou kotae tobira..."_

Ia bergerak lebih cepat. Mulai menari sambil menyanyikan lagu yang nadanya semakin tinggi dan bersemangat.

_"Emotion! kitta kono sora wa yume no katachi_

_Tokimeku kono kocbu hibiki iteru_

_Emotion sotto kasanetai anata no yume_

_Shizuka ni me wo tojite dakishimeru."_

Penonon semakin histeris. Meneriakkan nama sang penyanyi. "Sakura!!!"

Sakura mengambil jeda diantara lagu, mengatakan pada para penggemarnya. "Ayo, ikuti !"

"_Chiisana himitsu RYTHYM ni tokashite_

_Anata ni okuru HONTO no MELODY wo_

_Shizukana yoru ni kagami de utsuseba_

_Kanashi kurai watashi wa anata "_

**.**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatku begitu menikmati konser ini. Aku senang melihat mereka tersenyum bahagia karena laguku. Hatiku menjadi sedikit hangat. Padahal, biasanya aku menjalankan pekerjaan ini hanya untuk lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Hanya pekerjaan ini yang membuatku bisa melampiaskan segala perasaan.

Aku bahagia. Tapi kenapa perasaan ini baru terasa sekarang ?

**.**

"_Furikaernakute kinou wo_

_Tada hitori yureru omoi_

_Emotion kitto mamoru kara ima wo kakete_

_Hikari to kage da kara deiru koko_

_Relation motto tsutaetai kono kimochi wo_

_Sunao ni uarekure kotaba dake_

**.**

Apa karena pria itu? Pria yang menyelamatkanku malam itu. Siapa namanya? Shotaro, Shouichirou, Sousuke... Ah, iya namanya Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku tidak tahu setan apa yang merasukiku. Yang jelas hanya menatap matanya dan berada didekatnya, hatiku menjadi hangat dan tenang. Rasa-rasanya aku pernah mengenalnya di suatu tempat, tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Apa karena dia ?

Apa karena aku merasa dia memiliki kegelapan yang sama denganku?

**.**

_"Reflection ! soko ni arawereta shinjitsu dake_

_Kawaruzu kagayaite ite hoshii..."_

Penonton bertepuk tangan riuh dan panjang, Sakura tersenyum, lalu berkata, "Doumo arigatou!" Dari hatinya yang paling dalam.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Sakura!!! Selamat!" teriak staff-staff panggung dengan senang dan tertawa.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam bermata merah mendekatinya sambil membawa sebuket mawar putih di tangan, memberinya pada Sakura. "Ini untuk keberhasilanmu, Sakura!" ucapnya lembut, penuh kebanggaan.

Sakura tersenyum manis. Tangan kecilnya menerima karangan bunga dari guru yang selama ini mengajarinya bernyanyi "Terima kasih, Kurenai-sensei."

"Bagaimana kalau malam ini kita rayakan keberhasilan Sakura!" teriak Anko, manager Sakura.

"Iya!!!!" balas yang lain, tak kalah heboh.

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

**Tok.**

Suara ketukan pintu memecah keramaian yang ada.

"Nona Haruno, ada pria tampan yang ingin menemuimu!" ucap seorang wanita dari luar.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Cie..Cie...Sakura sudah punya kekasih ya?"

"Kenapa tidak cerita pada kami?"

"Jadi, malam ini sudah ada janji dengannya?"

"Cie..."

Dan sahut-sahutan akan pria yang 'mungkin' jadi tambatan hati Sakura terus berlanjut.

Sementara gadis yang digosipkan tidak ambil pusing. Masa bodoh, begitu pikirnya. Wajahnya yang tersenyum, tiba-tiba mengendur.

Senyum itu hilang dari bibirnya.

Tubuhnya menegang.

Kebencian yang selama setahun ini dikunci rapat dalam hatinya kembali membuncah.

_Tidak._

_Kenapa dia harus ada disaat seperti ini?_

_Kenapa harus datang ketika aku mulai membuang masa laluku?_

Perubahan raut wajah muka Sakura yang begitu drastis membuat teman-temannya terdiam, pandangan mata mereka menuju pintu ruangan tempat yang dipandang Sakura.

Mendapati seorang pria tampan berambut pirang bermata _shappire_. Tersenyum lembut, membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya meleleh.

"Hei, dia kan...."

"Putra perdana menteri Namikaze."

"Tidak kusangka. Sakura punya pacar orang hebat!"

"Maaf, bisa saya pinjam Sakura? Ada hal penting yang harus saya bicarakan dengannya!" ucap Naruto, tersenyum kecil. Ada segurat kesedihan dalam senyumnya.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Sebuah mobil BMW biru tua melesat cukup kencang, menyusuri Tokyo di malam hari. Suasana tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11malam.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tanya Naruto lembut.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sakura sinis.

"Hei, kita sudah tidak bertemu setahun lebih. Apa itu sambutanmu pada kakakmu?"

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

**.**

**.**

"Ayah meninggal," kata Naruto pelan. Wajahnya sangat sedih.

"Apa? Ayah?" Sakura bergidik kaget.

"Ayah ditemukan tewas di kantor Perdana Menteri. Seseorang menembaknya, tepat di jatungnya. Pengawal-pengawalnya tergeletak di sekitar kantor, pingsan. Semua sistem pengamanan dirusak dan sekarang kepolisian Jepang sedang menyelidikinya." suaranya terdengar frustasi.

Tidak mungkin.

Seberapa kerasnya ia menolak fakta bahwa ia kaget dengan kondisi ini, hatinya berteriak ngilu. Apa ini karena ikatan darah? Ikatan darahlah yang menyebabkan dia merasa terguncang?

**.**

"Ibu... Ibu yang paling shock dengan kejadian ini. Aku tahu hatinya hancur, meski beliau berusaha tegar..."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sakura, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Ayah sedikit renggang, tapi kumohon datanglah ke pemakamannya. Ayah pasti ingin putrinya datang..."

"Tidak," potong Sakura cepat. "Aku tidak akan datang."

"Sakura..."

"Dia tidak pernah menginginkanku, dia selalu menolak kehadiranku dan... Dia membenciku!" Hatinya sedikit ngilu saat mengatakannya.

"Sakura.....Tidak ada orang tua yang membenci anaknya!"

"Tidak ada katamu?" nadanya terdengar menyindir, "Apa kau bisa bilang bahwa tindakan ibu kandungku dulu adalah wujud rasa sayangnya? Aku tidak buta dan tuli, Naruto. Aku melihat pandangan sinisnya, ada kebencian dalam matanya. Aku selalu mendengar teriakannya yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Kau tahu? AYAH TIDAK ADA BEDANYA DENGAN WANITA ITU !!!!"

**Ciit! **Mobil yang dikendarai Naruto berhenti.

"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu perasaanku. Kau adalah anak kesayanganya..." Sakura menatap sendu Naruto, "Bukan aku..."

"Saku..."

"Aku mau pulang!" kata Sakura sepat seraya membuka pintu mobil Naruto. Kemudian ia menghentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya.

_Ayah... Kenapa kau selalu membuat orang berpikiran jahat padamu?_ Pikir Naruto.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Langit terlihat mendung. Awan-awan hitam berkumpul, bersiap menurunkan air matanya. Angin bertiup kencang, membawa udara dingin yang siap menusuk tulang.

Dunia seakan ikut menangis.

Mengiringi kepergiannya.

Orang-orang berpakaian hitam berjalan pelan. Selangkah demi selangkah dilalui dengan kehampaan, kesunyian, dan kesedihan terpatri jelas di wajah mereka.

Mereka berhenti di sebuah tempat, memberi penghormatan terakhir bagi seorang pemimpin yang akan memulai hidupnya di dalam makam. Dalam dinginnya tanah.

**.**

**.**

**Rest In peace**

**Namikaze Minato**

**.**

**.**

Seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang terduduk di depan makam suaminya. Wajahnya sembab, menjadikan kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya yang mulai menua. Putranya, yang memiliki wajah mirip suaminya, juga telihat sedih, tapi berusaha menghibur sang ibu agar tak larut dalam kesedihan.

**.**

**.**

Sepasang mata zamrud mengawasi mereka dari kejahuan. Ia memakai topi serta kacamata hitam yang menutupi keberadaannya.

Ingin ia ada di sana. Bagaimanapun, yang tebaring di sana adalah ayahnya, orang tuanya. Akan tetapi, ia merasa tidak pantas. Tidak, setelah semua yang telah ia lakukan. Ia merasa rendah, rendah sekali. Sampai rasanya tak ada muka untuk bertemu mereka.

Butiran-butiran kristal bening mulai menuruni kedua belah pipinya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Kepingan perasaan mulai hancur.

Dan sebelum ia semakin hancur, ia putuskan untuk pergi menjauh.

**.**

**.**

Disisi pemakaman yang lain, seorang pria menatap makam sang Perdana Menteri. Raut wajahnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi. Tak bisa disimpulkan apakah orang ini sedang sedih atau bahkan senang.

Yang jelas, hatinya kalut.

Apakah ia sekarang bisa tertawa setelah ia mencabut nyawa orang yang sangat dibencinya itu? Apakah ia menyesal membuat teman masa kecilnya menjadi tidak punya ayah?

_Karena harus ada hubungan timbal balik untuk setiap apa yang kita lakukan?_

**.**

**.**

Naruto perlahan berdiri, menghadap belakang makam ayahnya, melihat siapa saja yang masih bertahan di makam ayahnya. Tak ada, hanya ada ibu dan dirinya. Matanya bersiap mengalihkan pandangan, kembali menghibur ibunya yang masih sedih.

Entah karena takdir atau sebuah kebetulan semata, mata shappire-nya bertatap dengan mata onyx yang sedari tadi memandang mereka.

Shappire...

...dan onyx

Bertemu.

"Ibu, aku pergi sebentar ya! Tidak akan lama!" ujar Naruto lembut.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

"Lama tak berjumpa, Sasuke-teme!" kata Naruto tersenyum.

"Hn."

Angin bertiup kencang, mengibarkan rambut keduanya dalam sebuah siluet, berbackground pohon-pohon rindang.

"Ayah pasti senang jika melihatmu datang ke pemakamannya, teme!" Naruto memandang langit kelam, sekelam mata dan perasaannya saat ini.

Sasuke tidak berkata sepatah kata pun, hanya memandang langit, sama seperti yang dilakukan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Kau tahu, teme? Selama ini ayah mencarimu kemana-mana. Beliau sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Ia percaya bahwa kau masih hidup," Naruto berhenti sejenak, "Beliau sangat menyayangimu..."

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi keras. Ia gigit bibirnya bagian bawah. Ia genggam tangannya erat.

"Aku tahu, teme. Kau membencinya lebih dari apapun. Ayah adalah orang yang telah menghancurkan hidupmu, semua kebahagianmu. Tapi ayah tidak pernah membencimu, beliau ingin menebus semua kesalahannya padamu..."

Sasuke menegang.

"Ayah pernah menceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Waktu itu, kabinet yang dipimpin ayahmu sedang gonjang ganjing. Kacau. Menteri-menteri mengkhianati ayahmu... Parlemen yang hendak mengeluarkan mosi tidak percaya atas pemerintahan ayahmu... Krisis ekonomi yang berkepanjangan... Dan untuk keluar dari permasalahan itu, seorang menteri bernama Orochimaru menyarankan agar ayahmu mengundurkan diri. Ayahmu menolak, beliau masih percaya pada bawahannya. Situasi terus memburuk. Orochimaru mendekati ayahmu lagi dan mengatakan jika ayahmu mati, dia dapat menjamin bahwa krisis akan segera berakhir. Rakyat tidak akan menderita lagi. Dia menunjukan bahwa dia punya kendali untuk mengendalikan pembelot-pembelot itu. Ayahmu bimbang dan menceritakan apa yang Orochimaru katakan pada ayahku. Ayah menolak keras rencana kematian ayahmu, tapi kemudian ayahmu bilang '_pemimpin yang baik adalah pemimpin yang mampu memperjuangkan rakyatnya sampai tetes darah berakhir dan mampu mempertanggungjawabkan apapun yang ia perbuat. Aku akan mati atas nama rakyatku. Tapi aku tidak ingin Orochimaru yang membunuhku, aku ingin kau yang melakukannya, Minato'_. Tentu saja Ayah menolak. Bagi beliau, ayahmu adalah saudara yang sangat disayanginya. Ayahmu terus mendesak Ayah dan akhirnya dengan berat hati ayah melakukanya..." Naruto terus menghadap langit, berusaha agar air matanya tak lagi jatuh dan usahanya gagal.

"Bohong" ucap Sasuke pelan, terduduk di tanah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, seiring dengan perubahan suasana hatinya.

_Tidak. Kenapa semua jadi seperti ini? Kenapa tabir ini baru terbuka setelah aku membunuhnya? Kenapa aku tidak membuka mataku lebar-lebar agar aku tahu kebenaran? Kenapa aku menyadarinya sekarang?_

_Kenapa, Kami-sama?_

"Ayah sangat shock mendengar ibumu bunuh diri dan kak Itachi over dossis. Beliau tidak menyangka akhirnya sampai seperti itu. Saat beliau mencarimu, kau sudah tidak ada. Sejauh Ayah mencari, kau tetap tidak ditemukan. Akhirnya Ayah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa kau akan kembali... Untuk membunuhnya... Beliau ingin kau yang membunuhnya, tidak orang lain... Baginya, itu adalah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya padamu," Naruto memandang Sasuke. "Beberapa tahun lalu, Ayah menemukan fakta bahwa dalang dibalik gonjang ganjing kabinet adalah Orochimaru... Dia ingin menguasai Jepang, menggulingkan kekaisaran, mengubahnya menjadi negara diktator... Dibawah kepemimpinannya. Beruntung, niatnya tidak kesampaian. Ayahku yang terpilih menjadi Perdana Menteri berikutnya dan dia menghilang dari dunia ini......."

**Duk!!!!**

Sasuke menghantam tangannya ke tanah. Darah mengalir perlahan.

_Jadi itu alasanya kenapa dia membiarkanku membunuhnya? Kenapa aku tidak curiga akan hal itu? Kenapa kebencian menutup mataku dari kebenaran?_

_Selain itu, kenapa aku memilih jalan yang sesat ini? Kenapa aku dengan mudahnya terperdaya bujuk rayuan setan ular itu?_

_Bukankah seharusnya orang itu disalahkan atas hancurnya keluargaku?_

_Bukan paman Minato...._

_Bukan orang yang lembut dan penyayang itu..._

_Sekarang apa bedanya diriku dengan Orochimaru?_

"Maaf, Naruto....." kata Sasuke pelan, penuh penyesalan.

**Tes.**

**Tes.**

Seandainya saja, ia tidak terlalu merasa bersalah seperti sekarang, maka air matanya tidak akan jatuh. Air mata yang sudah ia kunci rapat sejak ia menemukan ayahnya bersimbah darah.

"Kau tahu? Jika seandainya Ayah tidak memberi tahuku, mungkin saat ini aku akan mengejarmu lalu membunuhmu..." Naruto tersenyum kecil.

"Lakukan saja jika itu dapat menebus dosaku"

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke pelan. "Aku tidak mungkin melakukanya. Mungkin aku juga bakal dikejar oleh**nya** karena membunuhmu. Aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Sasuke memandangnya bingung. "Eh?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Jaga adikku!"

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Kesedihan.

Kehancuran.

Kehampaan.

Frustasi.

Semua kegelapan yang di dalam diri setiap manusia tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Pandangan matanya kosong, sama sekali tak menunjukkan adanya semangat hidup. Matanya sembab seperti menangis berminggu-minggu tanpa henti. Rambutnya berantakan. Sungguh, kondisi yang membuat dirinya terlihat 30 tahun lebih tua dari umurnya yang sekarang, 18 tahun.

Ia berjalan lemah, tak bersemangat. Ia biarkan topi hitamnya dilarikan oleh sang angin. Lalu syal hitamnya terjatuh entah dimana. Kakinya mulai menapak butiran-butiran pasir putih. Terus berjalan, tak berheni barang sedetik pun. Deburan air laut mulai menyentuh kaki.

**.**

_Kenapa...._

_Kenapa semuanya jadi seperti ini?_

_Kenapa ayah harus meninggal?_

_Kenapa dia harus pergi sebelum dia bisa mengakui keberadaanku?_

_Pertama aku bertemu dengannya, sesaat setelah ibu meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku bisa merasakan aura kebenciannya padaku. Benar-benar terasa gelap, tak ada cahaya sedetik pun. Aku takut melihat matanya. Sangat takut._

**.**

_Mata birunya menatap tajam diriku. Sinis. Angkuh. Mengeksploitasi segala sesuatu yang tergambar dalam diriku. Tak tersenyum sedikit pun._

_Benarkah orang ini ayahku?_

_"Kushina, bawa dia ke kamarnya!" ucapnya dengan dingin. Ia lalu pergi dari hadapku, tak menoleh ke belakang._

_Seorang wanita berambut merah tersenyum lembut padaku. Senyumnya menghangatkan hatiku. "Sakura, ayo kutunjukkan kamarmu. Mulai sekarang kau bagian dari keluarga ini!" Ia membantuku membawa koper."Kau boleh memanggilku ibu jika kau mau."_

_Aku terdiam, tak tahu harus berekspresi apa._

**.**

Ujung gaun hitamnya mulai dibasahi air.

**.**

_Tak pernah sekali pun pria itu menanyakan bagaimana sekolahku atau minimal bagaimana kabarku._

_Karenanya, aku berusaha agar ia mengakuiku…_

_Aku belajar lebih keras dari siapa pun. Setiap waktuku kuhabiskan untuk belajar, belajar, dan belajar. Setiap kali aku merasa jenuh, kukuatkan hatiku. Berusaha menyemangati diri sendiri. Tak kupedulikan jika terkadang penyakit jantungku kambuh._

_Untuk siapa?_

_**Untuk pengakuan Ayah.**_

_Aku hanya menginginkan hal itu._

**.**

Air laut sudah menyentuh lututnya.

**.**

_Nyatanya, usahaku sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Ayah tetap tak memandangku. Hanya ada satu anak dalam matanya. Kakak tiriku, Naruto. Tak ada yang lain. Aku hanyalah lalat pengganggu. Pengganggu yang merusak keluarga harmonisnya._

_Aku berpikir seandainya saja, aku anak sahnya bukan anak hasil hubungan gelap, apakah ayah akan memandangku sebagai seoarang anak?_

_Atau apakah jika aku mirip dengan ayah. Bukan mirip ibu. Maka ayah akan menyayangiku, seperti ia menyayangi Naruto?_

_Hatiku sangat sakit memikirkannya._

**.**

Deburan air laut mulai menyentuh tengah badannya.

**.**

_Akhirnya, kuputuskan untuk merubah semuanya. Tak ada lagi Sakura yang lembut yang hanya bisa menunduk takut. Aku mulai membangkang segala aturan yang diterapkan di rumah. Membolos baik sekolah maupun les, pulang malam tanpa alasan, membentak siapa saja yang membuatku marah._

_Yah, ayah gusar setiap kali kami bertemu, kami pasti bertengkar. Aku selalu membantah kata-katanya._

_Puncaknya, satu bulan setelah aku mendapat jantung baru._

_"Dari mana saja kau?" tanyanya keras._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" jawabku dingin._

_"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!!" raung Ayah. Naruto dan ibunya bergegas menuju tempat kami berada._

_"Kau ingin tahu?" sedikit mengejeknya. "aku baru saja dari kafe, menyanyi."_

_"Menyanyi? Di kafe?" nada suaranya naik 7 oktaf. Kau ingin jadi apa dengan menyanyi? Kau ingin berakhir dengan menjadi gadis penghibur?"_

_"Ayah!!" Naruto berusaha mengingatkannya._

"_Kau tahu? Jika aku disuruh memilih. Aku akan lebih memilih tinggal di sana daripada tinggal di rumah neraka ini!"_

_Tangan ayah mulai bergerak ke atas, hendak menamparku, aku langsung berteriak. "Kau ingin memukulku? Pukul saja aku!"_

_"Tak usah kau suruh pun, aku akan pergi dari rumah ini!"_

_Kulepaskan nama Namikaze untuk selamanya dan aku kembali menggunakan nama Haruno._

**.**

Kini air mata sampai di dadanya. Jantungnya sedikit ngilu merasakan dinginya air.

**.**

_Aku tahu._

_Sadar sesadar-sadarnya._

_Bahwa yang kulakukan salah. Aku hanya membuat Ayah semakin jauh dari tanganku. Tak lagi tergapai._

**.**

Air laut mencapai lehernya. Keseimbangan dirinya goyah.

**.**

_Tapi….._

_Salahkah jika seorang anak menginginkan sang ayah mengakui keberadaannya ?_

_Memberikan sedikit saja rasa kasih sayang ?_

**.**

Mulutnya mulai terisi air laut.

**.**

_Kenapa harus pergi_

_di saat aku berusaha membuatnya bangga ?_

_Aku belum membuatnya mengakuiku..._

_Lantas, sekarang untuk siapa aku berjuang ?_

**.**

Air menyentuh dahinya.

**.**

_**Lebih baik aku mati.**_

**.**

Matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya tenggelam oleh air.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**CHAPTER III END**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Author's note:**

Akhirnya, chapter ini jadi. Lebih pendek dari yang kemarin ya? Chap yang akan datang jadi lebih panjang.

Kenapa aku milih lagu Emotion? Ga ada arti khusus sih, cuma aku penggemar lagu itu. Lagu-lagu Tanaka Rie yang lain juga. Jadinya, kaya' song fict ya?

Kali ini ngambil tema Red Funeral. Ya, romance antara SasuSaku emang ga ada. Interaksinya aja ga ada. Yang ingin kutonjolkan di chap ini bukan romance antara keduanya, tapi tabir misteri yang mulai terbuka. Pemakaman Minato yang membuat Sakura shock setengah mati dan juga Sasuke yang menyesal karena bunuh Minato. Gimana black-nya? Kurang terasa lagi?

Maaf ya, ga bisa tampilin adegan dimana Minato terbunuh ato keadaannya saat ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa. Aku bener-bener ga tega. *nangis*

Selanjutnya, bales review:

**Himura Kyou : **Makasih banget dah direview per chapter! *terharu* Soal adegan SasuSaku main piano, emang white yang bilang. Aku sendiri juga sadar. Habis, rasanya ga tega kalo isinya ngenes mlulu. Sukses juga buat BnW chal. Aku dah review Lemon and Orange. Dibaca ya?

**Sabaku-no-panda-kun : **Makasih pujiannya. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi biar lebih bagus dari yang sekarang! Thanks juga udah di alert. Ganbatte!

**Sherry-me: **Typo-nya mau kubenahi nih. Bantuin ya? :)

**Dilia Shiraishi:** Ah, aku lagi pengen bikin yang sedih-sedih. Makanya, alurnya bisa seperti itu. Sebenarnya, aku juga g pinter kok bikin alur. Ini aja ada banyak perubahan dari rencana semula.

**Kakkoi-chan :** Makasih reviewnya! ^_^

**Aiko Uchiha : **Iya, dua-duanya sama-sama menderita. Terlalu maksa ya? Masalah Minato, udah terjawab di chap ini.

**Badboy Sheva 18: **Aku akan berusaha lagi biar lebit terasa black-nya!

**Cherry 89: **Misteri tentang cewek itu akan terkuak di chapter 4. Tunggu ya!

**Hiryuka Nishimori :** Makasih udah di fave. Ga nyangka lho!

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!

Mind to review?

Regards,

Shizuka Daihyooga


End file.
